inuyasha fuadel era musical
by loves-kagome-29
Summary: summary inside
1. broken promish

INUYASHA FUDEL ERA MUSICAL!

summary: ok so this takes place in the fudel era only its a muscal i love the idea dont you anyway i do not own inuyasha sad but true or any of the songs so i hope you like and no opening song so sorry

"hey guys wait up" called the raven haired girl hopping her friends would slow down it was a normale day kagome and inuyasha fought and she sat him but today was diffrent no inuyasha as she reachced the village she heard wired sounds from behind the tree. as alway she went trowed the sound leave her friends what she saw hurt her deep down inuyasha was makeing love to kikyo just after he said he loved her

flashback

_" kagome?"_

_"yea inuyasha"_

_"well kagome...i...urg...i love you would you be my mate"_

_"yes ...yes inuyasha"_

_"hey guys gusse what"_

end of flashback

" inuyasha what about that kagome that you said you would mate"

" dont worry i stilll love you and after narku is dead youll be human agin and ill take you ok"

"ok"

kagome ran after that she couldnt take it she ran to a hill where she new inuyasha could hear her she wanted him to her this she started to sing

perfect by nature

icones of self indulagence

just what we all need

more lies about the wourld

there never was and never will be

have you no shame

dont you see me

you know you've got everybody fooled

look her she comes now

inuyasha had got off of kikyo and went to kagome to try to talk to her all she did was turn around and sing to his face showing all the pain anger and worest of all hate

bow down and stare in wonder

oh how we loved you

no flawes when your pretending

"kagome...please let me talk to you please i-"

but now i know

"kagome listen"

she never was and never willl be

sango and mirku had just cam back from the village as they heard kagome singing and follew it to see what was happening kagome standing at the up there singing and cry while inuyasha tryed to talk to her they just listen to the sang they new what had happen

you dont kniow how you've betrayed me

"oh kagome" said the older girl sango who saw kagome as a littel sister she stared to cry because she could fell her pain mirku hugged her trying to clam her as the listen to the rest of the song

and some how you've got everybody fooled

wihtout the mask

where will you hide

cant find yourself

lost in your lie

i know the truth now

i know who you are

and i dont love you anymore

that had hit inuyasha deep_ "she dosnt love mem anymore"_

it never was and never will be

you dont know how you betrayed me

and some how you got every body fooled

(it never was and never will be you cant be real you cant save me)

and some how you got everybody fooled

" kagome please lets talk about this please i..i love you"

".. back. the. fuck. away"

" kagome...look at me"

" i said i dont love you anymore"

"...but i love you"

"..."

kagome miko power started to awake it was almost to much power

"to bad" the she ran deeper into the forest never to return

so what you think my first chapter did you like please review


	2. goodbye my love

chapter 2

"dame it i..."

" inuyasha sing anad let it out"

inuyasha began to sing the first song that cam in his mind it was sad but not to sad the other listen to him. exept sango she was upset the song to her sounded like it was more for kikyo then to kagome

now even though i try to play it off

im thinking about you all day long

and i cant wait for shotie to come through

for you lips and back up to your eyes

my hands mn your hips when we grind

im fantasizing bout what-

"INUYASHA" screamed sango and mirku who didnt like the song it souned like he was still think about kikyo and not kagome

" what you told me to sing and i did"

" not about kikyo kagome loved you she fells like urg she fells like no one is missing her here let me sing what kagome feels she is my sister"

please please forgive me

but i want be home agin

maybe someday youll look up

sango song the song that she new was in her sister heart and in hers she was going to leave mirku becuase she had had enough of his groping other women and she was going to look for kagoem and leave with her she took baby steps to the woods and still song

and barely conscious

you'll say to no one

isn't something missing

you want cry for my absence i know

you forgot me long ago

am i that unimportant

am i no insighificant

isn't something missing

isn't some one missing me

"miruk im sorry but.."

even though im the sacrificed

you wont try for me not now

" sango what do you mean"

thought i die to know you to love you

im all alone

"sango"

isn't something missing me

" mirku i cant love you any more im sorry"

"sango ...but"

" im so so so sorry"

please please forgive me

but i want be home agin

i know what you do to yourself

i breath deep and cry out

isn't something missing

isn't some one missing me

even thought im the sacrificed

you want try for me not now

thought i'd die to know you love me

im all alone

isn't someone missing me

and if i bleed

i'll bleed knowing you dont care

" inuyasha this how kagome felt that you didnt care" sango said with tears comeing down her face

and if i sleep just to dream of you

i'll wake without you there

" and mirku thats how i fell"

isn't something missing

isn't someone missing...

even though im a scarifice

you wan try for me not now

though i die to know that you love me

im all alone

isn't something missing

isn't someone missing me

and after the last line sango took off into the woods leaveing a sad monk and a confused doggy

it didnt take long for sango to find kagome

"sango why are you here" hopeing that inuyasha hadnt came with them"can i stay and camp with you" sango cry and then fall to the floor kagoem hugged the older girl " sango what happen "

"i left mirku"

hope you like review


	3. the real love

chapter 3

" why..what happen"

"well..it happened a week ago" said sango while whiping away her tears and sitting on her heals so she could face kagome who look completly shoked which made sango have a sad giggle " after he said he loved you" she nodded " what happen"

_flashback_

_" i cant belive mirku said he loved me" she said as she song_

_you've been waiting so long_

_for me to answer your call_

_i know that i shouldnt have you waiting that long_

_but i've so busy _

_i been think bout _

_what i want to do with_

_its me and u now_

_she that heared a vocie it sounded like mirku's so she went to go she what he was talking about "miss will you bear my chilrden" that hurt sango she was ready to hit him like she always did but something happen "ok" mirku looked shoked and happy that is when he took her hand and said "lets go" sango took off running and started to sing so she could chear up so she song me myself and i_

_all my ladies if you fell help me sing it out_

_i cant belive _

_i belive everything_

_we had would last_

_so young and naive_

_for me to think see was from your past_

_silly of me of me to have dream_

_of one day having your kids_

_love it so blind it feels right_

sango was brought out of her flashback by kagome's crying"kagome what's wroung" " oh nothing sango just reminds me of my situtaion please keep singing" sango nodded

when its wrong

i cant belive i fell for your schemes

im smater then that

so dume and naive

to belive

that with me your a change man

follish of me to compete

when you cheat with loose women

it took me some time but know i moved on because

by this time kagome had join in and was singing to

i relized i got

me myself and i

that all i got and end is what i found out and

and it anit no need to cry

i took a vow and from now im going to be my own best friend

the girls then started to giggle and were on the ground lauging" you know sango i think we sould do what the song says dont cry" sango nodded " so sango i think it is time to eat ill go get fish and you start a fire ok" " ok kagome i think i can get use to living like this"

there you have it

what that is not it

inuyasha yeees it is

no keep going

fffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnne

after the girls ate the went to sleep well exapted kaogme stayed up think

--

with the boys

"mirku we have to get them back" "inuyasha your right but..what did i do" just then shippo cam in crying he had heared everything "inuyasha and mirku you guys are so stupied inuyasha drove kagome away by going to see kikyo everyday and night mirku you said you loved sango but go around asking wemen to have your kids you guys are sick...i-i hate you both inuyasha drove my mommy away and mirku sango was the sister i never had you pushed her away" then littel shippo ran away.mirku and inuyasha were shoucked at what he just said inuyasha felt gult while mirku feltl sadness the stayed slient all night

--

with sesshoumaru

he had been watching her...his kagome he had always thought she was sexy his sexy love

my sexy love so sexy

mmmm

oooo

she makes the hairs one the back of my neck

stand up

just one touch

and i errupt

like a volcano

then i cover her

up with my love

baby girl you make me say

oooo

and i just cant think

of anything eles i rather do

then to hear you say

say my name the way you

baby when we do are thing

when we do the things we do

baby gurl you make me say

sexy love for the thing you do

keep me stroung

keep me running back to you

oh i love makeing love to you

--

with the girls

while sesshoumaru was singing kagome went to find him when she did they stared to talk " sesshoumaru wha..what are you singing about i told you dont sing about that ok" he looked confused "why" "i-i" " so now that you left my helf breed brother your not comeing with me after...after i wanted to make you my mate"

gasp kagome and sesshoumaru have been sneeking around tsk tsk tsk this means troble


	4. what a mess

chapter 3

kikyo had seen the whole thing kagome had left inuyasha and inuyasha still wanted her "that bitch ill get my soul back and then ill be human" kikyo being kikyo didnt sing (dont think we want her to hehehe)

--

with inuyasha

heh had pick up his brothers sent and kagome he ran faster into the woods but what he saw hurt him deep a nacked kagome and sesshoumaru his eyes went wide he ran to save kagome but she rooled over then she gasp she saw him "in..inuyasha what..are you doing here" " kagome you with that bastered...ill kill you sesshoumaru but befor anyone could do anything see put a barrier up and song

come with me

stay the night

you say the words

but boy it dont feel right

what do you expect me to say

"inuyasha listen to this word carefully" kagome said with tears coming down her eyes

you take my hand and say you change

kagome sone the hole song

you know its just to littel to late

--

with mirku and sango

"sango i-w-why did you leave" sango had just woke up and tears were al on her face she wonder where kagome was _"promble went to talk to inuyasha and didnt wont to wake me up" _"mirku you sayed you loved me and you so and and ask wemen to have you kids" just they shippo came from his hidding space "told you...sango wheres kagome" she shoke her head "i dont know shippo she left while i was asleep " just as the words left the heard a scream then a bright light and then slilents.sango mirku and shippo rush to the souned what they saw was sick sango covered her mouth with her hand her eyes went wide shippo cryed and mirku was just shocked there in frount of them was a nacked kagome a nacked and bloody sesshoumaru and a bloody inuyasha.

**what happen i wonder well ill have to write for you to find out**

**kagome:why did i have to be nacked**

**writer:youll see**

**inuyasha:why was sesshoumaru so happy**

**writer:(slaps inuyasha in the head)baka**

**inuyasha:what**

**writer:youll see (hehehe)**

**kikyo:(smirks evily)well readers the reson why she slap inuyasha was**

**kagome:(shots arrow at kikyo)man i always wanted to do that anyway keep reading and reviewing**

**inuyasha:(eyes go WIDE)u ..shot...her kagome you shot my(sees kagome has another arrow)ill be a good boy**

**kagome:(gives inuyasha a treat and rubes his ear)**

**writer:o...k review ppl**


	5. the dream and the song

CHAPTER3

kagome was the first to awake she looked around her to find she was in a hut it was a small hut with a table about 5 feet long with all kinds of food as she sat up to eat she relized sesshoumaru wasnt in there with her she had wonder why just then a very preety deamon walked in she had a white tail knee lenght hair that was purple gold eyes a crestant moon on her forhead "mommy you awake" _"huh mommy did she just say that"_kagome thought "hi..but im not your mother" kagome said but something told her she was wroung but she pushed it off " hai you are im from the futher i came to save you mama..see you mated with sesshoumaru and you had me inuyasha killed you becuase he couldnt kill me you...you died trying to save me mommy so i came to help you so you can live ...oh and i have 20 other sisters and 5 brothers we fight alot" kagome just looked shocked here comes a demone out of nowhere saying she was her mother and that she mated with sesshoumaru_ "i-i couldnt mate with shessoumaru could i that was just a dream i had wasnt it urg i think i feel a headach coming"_ kagome thought she diched to speck up"excuse me miss um..where is sesshoumaru and who are you and i-..have a headach" kagome said while rubbing her head "oh mommy im amex(am-y-c) dont you reamber and brother macu(ma-ko) is talking to daddy and everyone eles is waiting mama" she said as a smile came to her face then a big bunch of kidds came in she looked for sesshoumaru everywhere she did the one thing she could do to find him and that was sing

( ok **dark print** is sesshoumaru _side print_ is kagome on with the song)

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down_

_into my core_

_where i become so nume_

_with out a soul_

_my spirt is sleeping_

_some where cold_

_untl_

_you find it there_

_and lead it back _

_home_

**wake me up**

_wake me up inside_

**i cant wake you**

_wake me up inside_

**save me**

everyone had stop moving as kagome song kagome was hoping some on would wake her up from this bad dream no way she would have 25 kids oh no

_call my name and save me from the dark_

**wake me up**

_bid my blood to run_

**i cant wake up**

_befor i become undone_

**save me**

_save me from the nothing i have become_

_now that i know what im without_

_you cant just leave me_

_breath into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

**wake me **

_wake me up inside_

**i cant wake up**

_wake me up inside_

**save me**

_call my name and save me from the dark_

**wake me up**

_bid my blood to run_

**i cant wake up**

_befor i become undone_

**save me**

_save me from the nothing i become_

_bring me to life_

by this time kagome and sesshoumaru had find each other and was singing into each others arms

**i have been lifing a lie**

**there nothing inside**

_bring me to life_

_frozen inside_

_without you touch_

_without you love_

_daring_

_only you are the life among the dead_

there where so much into singing they did relize the clife until kagome fell and screamed sesshoumaru cought her and they both keep singing every now and agin she would look down sesshoumaru did his best to try to pull her up haveing one arm you cant do much

**all of this sight**

**i can belive i couldnt see**

**kept in the dark**

**but you where there in frount of me**

_i have been sleeping for a 1000 years_

_it seems_

_i got to open my eyes to everything_

**without thought **

**without voice**

**without a soul**

_dont let me die here_

**there must be something wroung**

_bring me back to liife_

with those word she fell off the clif still singing sesshomuru of just set there singing as she fell

**wake me up**

_wake me up inside_

**i cant wake up**

_wake me up inside_

**save me**

_call my name and save me from the dark_

**wake me up **

_bid my blood to run_

**i cant wake up**

_befor i come undone_

**save me**

_save me from the nothing i become_

_bring me to life_

**i've been living a lie**

**there nothing inside**

_bring me to life_

after the last verse she was still falling the she woke up she look around she was still in the for est she tured and around and gasp and crawled away crying with her hand on her mouth "did i-do this to them" she looked up at sango and nodded kagome cryed " i did this to him to- inuyasha" then kagome blushed when she relized she was naked and punched mirku and ran into the forest to put her close back on but littel did anyone know kagome would never make it back


	6. koga!

my auther's note:ok to reminded you this is a musical and yes the is music in the back ground so they are singing with music so i just thought i let ppl are wondering if there is music in the background ok on with the story

_flashback_

_she puched mirku and ran into the forest littel did the know would never make it back (A/N:ok she wouldnt make it back on her on and lemon/lime is icoming and i not good at them)_

_end of flashback_

with sango and mirku

"sango why did you leave me"said a sad monk who would never show it but was in love with sango.sango felt like she was going to cry but she fought back the tears _"come on sango dont cry he isnt worth it"_she told herself allthought she was haveing a very hard time beliving it herself she still had feeling for mirku but she couldnt take it the way he would tell her he loved he and..and then go ask other weman to have kids the bad thing on said yes so who knows what the did"mirku...i...i couldnt take it anymore you sayed you loved me and ...and then go ask a women to have your children...i thought you loved me"sango said trying to hold back the tears the where hading back to camp shippo had falling a sleep inuyasha had came to only to faint agine and sesshoumaru had went to find kagome so mirku and sango diced to go get so fire wood and some food to eat"sango..i do love you with all my heart please forgive me i-"mirku was cut off by sango when she had an outburst"YOUR JUST LIKE INUYASHA YOU ACK LIKE YOU LOVE ME BUT GO SEE OTHER WEMAN"sango turn to run but stoped and song

with kagome

kagome was behind the tree she had just finsh getting her bra and and pants on"you want be needing that kagome"kagome jumped and relized who it was..._"koga"_befor she could stop him he had pined her to the tree kagome started to struggle koga just chuckled and wiishpered in her ear"fight just make me want you more and you** will **be **my **women"koga said while licking and nippbling at her neck"KOGA NO..STOP PLEASE ...ILL HATE YOU IF YOU DONT ILL SCREAM ILL-"just then koga punched her in her face which caused her to fal to the ground she had a black eye and looked shocked the mad koga set on top of her she put up a good fight untill she was so brused she was in and out"BITCH STOP" koga then ripped her shirt and bra off and suck a nippel kagome yet agin struggled and he cut her and then stared to tral kisses down her stomck untill he was at her womanhood he placed one finger in then to while still plying and nippleing at her breast kagome body couldnt help but feel please koga was about to inster his self when sesshoumaru came in and stoped him "move.away.from.her"he said so cold and deadly it gave me chilles(and im writeing the story)koga gave kagome one quick puch when she tryed to get up she fell to the ground sessomuru dived for koga and had him aginst the tree his eyes where blood red he killed koga with out a second thought blood was everywhere but...not from koga

ok so how you like review i couldnt find a song for sango so i kindda skipped her oh and this is kagome 'severy'

bruies:106

black eyes:2

cuts:15

deep wonds:16

teeth missing:3

cuts on her legs:20

cuts:on her arms:21

cuts in her back:1 large one going all the way down

blood loss"99.9

chance of living:..none

dun dun duunnn

review or kagome will die


	7. im back part 1

as sheeshomaru cheacked over kagome body he had to cheack his own_"what is wrong with me why did i say what i said why did i save heer__**becase you like her**__this sesshomaru like a human__**yep that is wat im saying**_" befor he could responed he left

--

at sessoumar home 5 days later

kagome seat on the window bed and looked out at the gardens she ha grown to love this place she had also grown to love shesshomaru she felt safe to her supriese.she started to sing

let me be the one

who can to you from

all the thing you see

and if you turst in me

i can be there through anything you need

(anything you need)

give it all to me baby

dont you run from me baby

ill give you every littel pice of me

no i want leave out i thing cuase i know

you seen alot of thing in your life

got you fellin

like this cant be right

but i wont hurt you

im down for you baby

(i know you seen alot of things)

i know you seen alot of lings in your life

got you felling

like this cant be right

but i wont hurt you

im down for you baby

(im down for you baby)

let me show you love can be easy

if you just let it be

(if you just let it be)

nothing is a promish

but i belive if

if i give it everything

ill give you everything i got

(got)

i wont stop untill you get it right

(right)

all the trust (trust)

and alll the love(love)

you know we got alot baby

i know you seen alot things in your life

things in your life

got you felling like this cant be right

but i want hurt you

hurt you

im down for you baby

i know you seen alot of things in your life

got you felling

like this cant be right

but i want hurt you

hurt you

im down for you baby

i trust you

i loveyou

i want you

i need you

baby i breath you

never leave you

life wouldnt be the same without you

i trust you

i love you

i want you

i need you

baby i breath you

never leave you

ooooooooo

i know you seen alot of things in you life

got you felling

like this cant be right

i wont hurt

i wont hurt you

i said i want hurt you

im down for you baby

i know youo seen alot thing in you life

got you felling like this cant be right

--

_**"you know she is right**__"wat r u talking about beast__**listen to the song man you r stupied**_

_**--**_

but i wont hurt you

im down for you baby

ohhh

i know you seen alot things in your life

got you felling like this cant be right

in know you seen alot of thing in you life

in your life

i wont hurt you baby

no in your life

in your life

--

_**get it now **__no __**ok she is saying she know what you whink about humans and demons being together and that your afried to ack like your father and love humans becouse you think you will be hurt and she is saying that she want hurt you and that she know that your in love with her**__ oh ok i get it __**finlley**_

--

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!

kagome screamed

"KAGOME"

_"on its... "_

who could it be koga or inuyasha


End file.
